


Holding Onto Our Love

by spockina



Series: The Old Fics™ [4]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockina/pseuds/spockina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Carlos and Samantha first dealt with BTR fans hating on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. As is already known, I was a hardcore Big Time Rush fan, which entailed liking their girlfriends when everyone else didn’t (it made me feel very mature back then, thank you very much). I’m not sure if it requires knowing the fandom to understand this specific piece of fanfiction, but what do I know? Read if you will. This is a Carlos Pena/Samantha Droke story, and they broke up, Big Time Rush broke up, I still love Samantha, I still like Carlos. Disclaimer for The Old Fics: my younger self didn’t like betas. Oh well.
> 
> *BTR started in 2009. This was [probably] written in late 2010.
> 
> X, Spockina.

_

Carlos and Samantha stared at each other in silence. Her eyes were tired, but his? His eyes had that heavy feeling easily translated in one word only:  _betrayed_. He sighed, suddenly pulling the brunette girl into his arms.

"That's ok, Sammy."

"No, that's not. Nothing is ok, and I know you can feel it."

His voice was nothing but a whisper. "I know."

They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, there was a heavy bark and a wet tongue at their legs, and Carlos allowed himself to let out a small laugh, and so did Sam.

"Hey baby girl!" He said with a sad tone, and Samantha felt like she was about to cry. That was not her favorite voice. It was far from that. Her favorite voice was loud, was cheerful, it was happy.

"Sammy?" He called out loud. She blinked. "Where were you?"

She smiled a bit. "In your voice. The one that I miss. Right now what left your lips isn't your voice."

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, baby, this is my fault. I just wish that you – and even James – didn't have to deal with that."

"Your fault? Carlos, wake up. This is no one's fault. I just wish I'd be more like Danielle* and didn't care about your fans… And even though this hurts me, we can't blame them." He looked at her pointedly. She blushed. "I mean, I don't blame them. How  **not to**  fall in love with you? That's impossible, Carlos." Her face was cherry red at that point.

He couldn't help but think that she was adorable. Indeed, she is. He cupped her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks, and she melted into his touch, closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

Yeah, she was perfect.

Gorgeous woman, with a touchable skin, beautiful eyes and those amazing cheekbones, with that perfect hair he knew all so well. Smooth chest and neck to run his mouth through, sensitive ear to nip at. Small, tiny hands that fit perfectly in his'; thin shoulders to put his arms over and silently, without a single word, scream _"she's mine!"_.

Yeah, she was. She was his beloved, prized possession, and he was  **not**  willing to lose her.

"I love you." He said, and his voice was nothing but a barely audible whisper.

"I know," she said with a tiny smile, opening her eyes just in time to see his smile, "Because I love you too. You know I do."

"I know," he mimicked her, leaning in to kiss her in the lips. It was just a brief touch, but enough to send butterflies like bulls to their stomach.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Carlos started again. "Do you want to go for a walk? We can have some ice-cream… Syd would love to leave the house for a while."

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

After having Sydney in her dog-collar, they left the house, walking hand-in-hand.

Yeah. The world was crashing down over their heads, but it kind of didn't matter. Sam's hand was in Carlos', and they were holding each other, no matter what.

Yeah. The world may be hating on them right now… But they love each other. That's all what matters.

* * *

_*Danielle Peazer, Liam Payne's [ex] girlfriend, who once tweeted something along the lines (I don't remember her exact words): "You [1D fans] don't hate me, because you don't know me. You just love Liam too much, and I think that's cute"._

**Author's Note:**

> I just went through a crisis and I really wanted to delete this. But these stories did shape and meant a lot to me so, I don't know. I'll let them live or whatever. Just. Don't be mean to me, I'm sensitive.


End file.
